1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing an input to a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interface devices including touch panels and touch pads, to which inputs can be made when a person directly touches the display screen of the device using a finger, are widely used in personal computers, various mobile devices, cellular phones, and the likes. Also, there have been recently developed devices that can acquire attribute information on a touch point besides the coordinates thereof, such as the strength (pressure) of the touch and the direction of the finger.
Patent document 1 discloses a portable image display apparatus provided with display screens on both the front and rear surfaces thereof.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-26064.
Nowadays, an increasing number of mobile terminals are provided with a touch panel display of a size large enough to enhance viewability of the display screen or facilitate browsing of high-quality images. Accordingly, it has become difficult to operate a mobile terminal by touching every part of the touch panel display thereof using a finger of the hand holding the mobile terminal. Especially, users who have smaller hands, such as children and women, may be unable to reach, while holding the mobile terminal with one hand, a distant part of the touch panel display of the mobile terminal using a finger of the same hand, and hence, they may be unable to touch all the parts of the display.